ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NejiHyuga900/If anyone wants to get a Ninja Emblem
...And if you don't have a job or money, I will add some sites below (with my refer code/invite link) that can help you to get an Ultimate Game Card, Facebook Credits, Paypal money that will lead you to a Ninja Emblem. NOTE: Not all of these works for every country and don't even try to use Hotspot Shield or any proxy server programs to bypass them because even if you redeem your reward from a site that doesn't support your country, you won't get your reward and it will be a waste of time. I have these sites listed on my user profile as well. 'Websites' * 4loot - You can convert coins you earned on this site to Facebook Credits (you only need 200 Facebook Credits to get a Ninja Emblem or 2,200 Tokens). You can earn coins by searching on its search bar, visiting the site once a day, typing a word from the Word Dash, referring friends, watch videos, surveys and other offers. Save up to 500 Coins so you can convert them to 25 Facebook Credits each but you will have wait a few days for your Facebook Credits go into your Facebook account. Once you get a total of 4,000 Coins from this site, you will have enough coins to get a Ninja Emblem or 2,200 Tokens. (NOTE: 4loot no longer has Facebook Credits as prizes.) * Swagbucks - This is my favorite website where I can earn free prizes and money. Earn swagbucks by using coupons, completing daily deals, doing daily polls everyday (1 sb per day), playing games, complete special offers, searching on its search engine, watching UNLIMITED videos from Swagbucks TV (3 sb per 10 videos after 45 seconds each), watching videos on the SwagBucks TV Mobile app for the Android and iOS (2 sb per 5 full videos; auto-view is always on; up to 50 sb per day), completing tasks, trading in old stuff, submitting swagcodes, complete surveys, installing and using the Swagbucks toolbar daily (1 sb per day after opening your browser with SB toolbar), referring friends and have them to use the search engine, and doing tasks from your messages in your inbox (the lowest rewarded ones are the easiest). Exchange swagbucks for prizes including Paypal money, Amazon gift cards, electronics (including video game systems!!!), iTunes gift cards, music, movies, etc. Sometimes, there will be Facebook Credit cards that will be on here for a limited amount of time. You can get a $20 Ultimate Game Card for 2,000 sb on Swagbucks. If you have an Android (phone or tablet) or an iOS device (iPod touch 4th gen and up, iPhone, iPad), which has the SwagbBucks TV Mobile app, which can earn you 50 sb a day, you can get a Ninja Emblem within 40 days or less if you are also active on the website. * GiftHulk - Earn Hulk Coins by searching, using the Treasure Box (earn more keys from the treasure box by referring friends), referring friends, complete offers, complete surveys, doing tasks, daily poll (1 HC per day), posting codes in the Fountain of Youth that are found in emails, inviting people via email, competing in tournaments in the PlayGround, using the GiftHulk toolbar (increases chances of winning Hulk Coins). * ZoomBucks - Earn prizes including gift cards by searching on its search engine, watching videos, completing offers, playing games, shopping, doing tasks, completing offers and surveys, and offers via email. 'iOS apps' * AppTrailers - Earn points by watching videos. You can watch unlimited amount of videos (but I recommend that you should limit yourself because I was once suspended one time for using it 24/7, however the rules only state that you cannot post your refer code on the App Store and I never did that). Each video gives you 5 points (which is equivalent to $0.005). I usually limit myself to 800 points ($0.80) a day. You can redeem your points for a variety of prizes including Facebook Credits, Amazon Gift Cards, iTunes Gift Cards, Microsoft Point Cards, PSN Cards, Wii/DSi Cards, 3DS/Wii U cards, Steam Wallet Codes, Google Play Cards, etc. This is the BEST app I used to make money and is my favorite. * Bamboo Wallet (previously Juno Wallet) - Earn money by inviting people, completing tasks, watching videos, and liking Facebook pages (which almost never happens!). You can purchase many stuff like Amazon.com Gift Cards, iTunes Gift Cards, Google Play Gift Cards, GameStop gift cards, eBay Gift Cards, Microsoft Point cards, Xbox LIVE Gold Membership Cards, League of Legends Gift Cards, Facebook Gift Cards, PSN Cards, 3DS/Wii U Prepaid Cards, Steam Wallet Codes, Gift Cards for certain restaurants and stores, etc. * Swagbucks TV - You can earn up to 50 swagbucks for free every day with this app. You can reach the 50 sb limit within an hour and a half by skipping through videos (if you are going to skip a video, wait 3 seconds after the video is loaded so that the meter will increase by 20%). The videos are always set on auto view so when you are finished with a video, it will go on to the next video. * There are many other apps that reward money and other prizes but not Facebook Credits. 'Android apps' * AppRedeem - Complete offers to earn points and redeem them for all sorts of prizes (see App Trailers in iOS app section for such prizes). AppRedeem and AppTrailers shares points. * App Trailers - See AppTrailers in iOS app section. Best app ever! If you unable to redeem a prize, then wait a few hours or a day (I don't know) or open up AppRedeem and redeem your prize there. AppRedeem and AppTrailers shares points. * JunoWallet - See Bamboo Wallet on iOS. This is Bamboo Wallet. * Tapporo - Earn Tapporo Coins by completing offers including downloading apps and signing up to sites, watching videos, and inviting friends. You can redeem these coins for stuff for your device, Amazon Gift Cards, PayPal Cash, Gadgets, Facebook Credits, Game Cards (including League of Legend gift cards, PSN cards, RuneScape membership cards, Ultimate Game Cards, Wii/DSi Points, Xbox LIVE Gold Membership cards, Microsoft Point cards, Minecraft Gift Code, etc.) * SwagBucks TV Mobile - You can earn up to 50 swagbucks for free every day with this app. You can reach the 50 sb limit within an hour and a half by skipping through videos (if you are going to skip a video, wait 3 seconds after the video is loaded so that the meter will increase by 20%). The videos are always set on auto view so when you are finished with a video, it will go on to the next video. * There are many other apps that reward money and other prizes but not Facebook Credits.